


Bringing him home

by That_One_Kid_Harper



Series: A Lion's Cub [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baby Keith (Voltron), Crying Keith (Voltron), Other, Shiro is Kolivan's son, Shiro takes Keith home, Shiro's parent's love Keith, Shiro's parents meet Keith, keith is shiro's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Kid_Harper/pseuds/That_One_Kid_Harper
Summary: Shiro and Keith finally land back in the U.S. and Shiro's parents are there to pick up their son. That's when they meet the newest member of the Shirogane family.





	Bringing him home

Shiro rocked Keith back and forth gently, soothing him as he whimpered and whined. They'd just gotten off the plane and his ears probably hadn't popped yet.

"Shh, shhh, it's okay, baby. You're okay. I know it hurts, but it'll pass." He spoke softly, bouncing his new son in his arms. Keith was still fussing, but he didn't cry, which was still a strange thing about him. He was such a young baby, yet he never once cried in the time he'd been with Shiro. Keith whimpered and fussed, sure, but he'd yet to cry. He also seemed small and light, especially for a three month old baby. But Shiro didn't mind. He'd get Keith to a healthier weight when they got home. Speaking of which, Shiro needed to find his parents.

"Takashi?" Shiro turned his head and saw his parents standing a few feet away from him. Shiro smiled gently.

"Hi mom. Hi dad." He spoke softly. He slowly turned around to show them Keith for the first time in person. They both gasped and Shiro could see tears in his eyes. "Meet your grandson, Keith." He spoke softly, smiling. Keith had just fallen asleep and he was lying in Shiro's arms as he gently bounced his son.

"Takashi, he's beautiful..." His mother spoke softly. She had tears falling from her eyes as his parents walked over to Shiro and Keith. Shiro smiled softly, bouncing Keith gently in his arms. It was perfect.

Well, almost perfect...

Shiro was distracted from the thought of his Rogue brother when Keith was whimpering quietly in his sleep, looking like he was getting upset. Shiro frowned and bounced Keith gently.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, Keith. It's okay." He soothed, Keith quickly calming down. Shiro's parents just stared in awe. They saw a beautiful shine of light in Shiro's eyes. Keith cooed and smiled softly, giggling and reaching up at Shiro. Shiro smiled and kissed Keith's head gently as he rocked his son. Keith gurgled and giggled, grabbing Shiro's shirt gently and putting it into his mouth. Shiro and his parents giggled at the adorable baby. Suddenly an arguing couple passed by.

That's when Shiro heard it.

Keith started crying. He wailed and kicked his legs, balling his tiny fists as he cried. 

Shiro's eyes widened and then quickly tried to calm Keith down. 

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay, you're okay, Keith. Shhhh... Shhhhh..." Shiro soothed, but Keith wouldn't stop crying. Shiro looked to his parents for help, not knowing how to calm him. Shiro then remembered Keith's pacifier was in his pocket from before. He used his finger temporarily and Keith started sucking on Shiro's pinky finger gently. Shiro chuckled softly and sat down, rocking Keith gently. He pulled out Keith's pacifier, removing his finger temporarily. Keith whimpered and started crying quickly as Shiro tried to find Keith's pacifier. Shiro's heart broke as Keith wailed, but he quickly found the pacifier and he gave it to Keith. Keith's cries died down as he sucked on the pacifier, soothing him quickly and he started falling asleep. Shiro sighed and smiled gently, looking up at his parents. Shiro's mom was beaming and his father had tears in his eyes.

"So, what do you think of your new grandson?" He asked them.

"He's perfect for you." They said.


End file.
